


Return to Erwin Smith if Lost

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gay, M/M, Panic, general snkness, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 09:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4741598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin and Jean are separated on an expedition and Jean doesn't come back... for a while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Return to Erwin Smith if Lost

Erwin was not impatient. No one had ever called him impatient before, because he just wasn’t impatient. He didn’t do any of the things impatient people do: tapping, pacing, snapping at every person who spoke to him. Until today, of course.

He hadn’t actually noticed himself doing it until Levi had lost it with him. He’d been impatient with Hanji, Erd, Gunther – everyone, and not one person had said a word. Until Levi said he needed an extra hour on the reports he’d been writing and Erwin had rolled his eyes, following that with “typical.” The icy glare he was met with was nothing short of terrifying, “that was uncalled for.”

It was; Erwin had to admit that it really was. Levi always met deadlines. He sighed, “it was. Sorry.” Obviously still pissed at his friend, Levi attempted - with very little effort – to play the part of a ‘good friend;’ “what the actual fuck has got you in such a shitty mood?”

Erwin didn’t want to answer the question, because he knew exactly what the answer was: fear. Anxiety. Worry and panic. Feelings he couldn’t seem to shrug off or brush aside no matter how hard he tried to. Apparently he didn’t need to answer, because Levi could read it on his face; “If you’re worried about Mike because he should have come back before we did, we both well know he’s a very capable soldier, and-”

Erwin stopped listening, shutting Levi out for a moment. He was right: Erwin was damn terrified that Mike wasn’t back. He was fast regretting his decision to split the expedition in two, because they’d been back inside the walls for almost a day now, and still no sign of Mike’s group. Logically he knew that they’d taken the route with more difficult terrain – if they’d run into bad weather then they could have had to come back the long way round, or if they’d run into some titans…

“- Either way, Mike will be just fine. You know he will. So don’t fucking take your shitty, childish, unwarranted feelings out on me.” Oh. Levi was still in the room. He’d completely forgotten about him. Most people couldn’t just ignore Levi like Erwin did – maybe they’d spent too much time together. He could do the same thing with Hanji, come to think of it. He was about to apologise again, when he was interrupted.

Yes, that was the sound of hooves, clattering nosily against the cobbled courtyard and echoing around the walls, and through Levi’s window. Levi looked up at Erwin, completely unimpressed, “see. He’s fine.” Erwin would have glared at him, because Levi didn’t know anyone was fine: he wasn’t staring out of the window – and that of course was why he didn’t answer. He spotted Mike in seconds: he was fine, in one piece as always. But his group had suffered – there were bodies in carts and tied across horses, and there were nurses filling the courtyard and carrying people away on stretchers, and no matter how hard he looked he just couldn’t see-

“Shit.”

Levi was next to him, watching the chaos unfold below them. One glance over Erwin’s unusually tense form told him everything, “it isn’t Mike you’re worried about. Is it?” Again, Erwin didn’t answer. He walked calmly out of Levi’s office, forcing himself to lose all physical symptoms of panic.

But, oh god, was he panicking.

He walked briskly into the courtyard, looking all around for – “Erwin.” Mike was in front of him, exhausted and beaten by whatever they’d seen on their half of the expedition. He leaned heavily against his horse – Erwin always pitied the horse that carried Mike; seeing as he was just so fucking huge. The blond examined his friend’s face, and he had to believe that look was because he’d lost a lot of men, not because he’d lost one in particular. His heart stopped as Mike started to speak again, ‘please don’t let him be dead. Oh god, please let him be okay.’

“I- I sent him up to your office. What’d you come down here for?”

He thanked Mike all too quickly, rushing back inside and up to his office. He burst through the door loudly enough to make the boy in his office jump, and all his anxiety’s melted away. Immediately, he wrapped his arms around him, squeezing him against his chest, “I thought I’d lost you, Kirstein.”

Jean hugged him back, sinking into the warmth happily, far too tired to speak just yet. He felt Erwin press a kiss to the top of his head and sighed contentedly; “told you I’d come back,” he mumbled into Erwin’s shirt, “told you I’d be fine on my own.” He looked up at Erwin, pushing onto his toes slightly to kiss him, and Erwin kissed back, holding his middle tightly. “I love you Jean Kirstein,” he whispered between kisses, “I love you so fucking much.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written originally for insta.
> 
> Omelette for reading, kudos, and comments xx


End file.
